Power Boost!
by SaffMK
Summary: One-shot, post-YON. Archan and Panotty like to practice their respective hobbies together. One day, Panotty made a startling conclusion regarding boys and girls. Implied Schezo x Arle and Panotty x Archan, but it's mostly a silly kiddy/friendship fic.


I felt like writing this after a beaten YON in my second playthrough. This is pretty tame and there are no spoilers or plot related heavy to the actual game. However, this still contains pairing implications, which are; Panotty x Archan and Schezo x Arle. Also, this is unbeta'd and my first language is not English, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that was accidentally written here.

Anyways, this is pretty short and somewhat dialog heavy, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

Disclaimers: I'm not affiliated with Compile/SEGA in any way, so obviously, I don't the Puyo Puyo franchise and I only wrote this small ficlet as a hobby.

* * *

It was always the same routine, Archan does her target practice as Panotty play a melody in that flute of his. Wherever they go, wherever they are, this routine was nearly treated as something they do religiously. Somehow, the others seem to never have disturb this daily activity, not even Schezo or Satan.

Archan pulled the string of her bow and focus on her target. Emerald eyes stared steadily a tower of variety colored puyos. In the background, Panotty was sitting on a stone step while playing a nameless tune, he always does and Archan greatly appreciates it. She didn't knew how it begun, but whenever the the boy plays his tune as she shoot her targets, it always calms her. Like the calm melody of his flute somehow balances out her fierce shooting.

Ready... Steady... Pu-!

He stopped playing and she missed her target.

The green-haired girl turned her head and faced the blond, he had a smug look on his face. Why did he stop? It never happened before, and certainly she knew the boy too well for him to actually give up on something he greatly takes pride in.

"I knew it!" He beamed, feeling like he just won a Puyo match.

The elf, for once, fell into silence. She tilt her head and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. A lot of people say they were greatly alike, but with all honesty, even she can't understand how the blond thinks. Maybe because he's a boy or something...

"What did you knew" She asked, hoping the other would give a straight answer rather than teasing how she was blind to miss the topic.

"Well..." He started, shoving his flute to one of his pockets.

"You already heard that Arle fought Schezo and stuff, right?" Archan nodded, still trying to figure out what Panotty was thinking.

"And y'know how he always say something weird like 'be my desire!' to Arle, right?" Another nod, however it was a lot more faster than before, obviously, the archer was getting more impatient by the minute.

"But, do you know why he does that?" This time, she shook her head, come to think of why does he says that? It was weird, and a lot of the girls says he's a... What was it? A pervat? Whatever.

"Power boost!" The musician concluded his theory, somehow knowing his archer friend was getting curious.

Unfortunately, this only made the green-haired girl even more confuse than she was before. What does power boost have to do with being someone's desires? Archan made a mental note that she should ask Kikimora or Arle about boys. They're starting to get too weird for her to handle.

"Y'know! Girls are weaker, so us guys have to say stuff to girls so they get stronger!" He explained with a hint of frustration in his voice. Her confused stares must have become something he could easily tell or something.

"Oh! I get it know!" the archer smiled, now it all makes sense! So that's why she easily lost to Arle, she didn't had any boy to say stuff to her! Panotty's really smart for figuring that out!

"Can you say stuff like that tomorrow? I wanna beat Arle in a rematch!"

The blond smiled and agreed to the idea. Not long after that, he got up and bid his friend goodbye. Was he getting a fever? She could've sworn that his cheeks were slightly pink before running off to the woods.

* * *

When Arle agreed to have a rematch against Archan, she honestly didn't expect for Panotty throwing –somewhat- lewd comments at the small girl. In fact, when she think about it, it was the same comments that Schezo always gave to her. Arle noted that she should seriously have a moment with Archan and Panotty once the match is over.


End file.
